Fragments
by SylverEyes
Summary: Drabbles::Music shuffle challenge; six songs, six different little drabbles, six fragments in the lives of the hosts.:slightly AU:


This was just a random little thing, and I thought it would be a nice break into the Ouran fandom. It's a challenge that I took part it, where you put your iPod or MP3 on shuffle and then write a drabble for a pairing for six of those songs. No skipping songs, and you have to end the drabble once the song ends. I put the song name and the artist at the top of each drabble. I had fun with this.

**Disclaimer: **This year I actually did get Ouran for Christmas! Only DVDs though. :(

-----

_St. Judy's Comet—Kenny Loggins_

"Hunny… are you sure that you're okay?"

Hunny blinked furiously and rubbed at his eyes before smiling winningly up at Haruhi. "I'm fine!" He told her, hopping up onto his feet and giving her a little spin for emphasis with Usa-chan. He gave a deep sigh and looked upwards towards the sky, where the two of them had been staring at the stars moments beforehand.

Haruhi grinned in a very slow, comfortable way. She put her hands behind her head and looked up too, watching the little balls of light twinkling at them merrily. She chuckled for a moment and closed her eyes, reveling in the deep, serene silence of the night.

Hunny giggled and dropped down beside her once more. "Looks like you should be the one who should go to bed, Haru-chan!" He hugged his bunny close to his chest and craned his neck back.

"Alright, so we're both pretty tired," Haruhi admitted, keeping her eyes shut and imagining the look of pure peacefulness on her older friend's face.

"But it's so beautiful out here… I've always wanted to spend the night outside. What about you, Haru-chan?"

"I've never really thought about it…" She told him, breathing deeply and smelling the fragrance of the flowers in the garden. "I guess it would be nice…"

-----

_Echo—Trapt _

"We should… just run away together!"

Haruhi took a step back, her brown eyes wide with shock and, although she would never admit it, a little bit of fear. Hikaru's face was terrifyingly dark, and his arms shook as he grabbed her shoulders so that she would face him completely.

"We shouldn't stay here! If they can't accept us, they can just… they can just…"

He was so angry that he couldn't even get the words out. The girl wriggled out of his grasp and turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the emotion in her expression. "We have to think about this," she told him logically, running her hands nervously through her hair. "What about everyone else?"

"Fuck everyone else!" Hikaru growled, and Haruhi was so surprised to hear the curse come from his mouth that she spun back around towards him. "Kyouya and Tamaki and… Kaoru…" he shut his eyes, but not before she could see the tears squeeze out.

Haruhi bit her lip, not knowing exactly how to respond. "You need each other…"

The twin dropped into the closest chair. "I know."

-----

_The Remedy (I Won't Worry)—Jason Mraz_

Haruhi had never been one to like aimlessly wandering places just for the sake of wandering. She wanted a purpose and somewhere specifically that she was headed. She had a purpose for everything, absolutely everything, and that wasn't about to change any time soon.

Well, she had thought that it wouldn't… at least until she met the Host Club.

"Faster, Mori, faster!" The twins requested from the back, laughing as they piled on top of each other and pulled at Haruhi's hair where it flew in every direction. Their friend complied, stepping on the gas pedal to lurch forward a bit more.

A whoop came from Tamaki's mouth as he kept his blue eyes wide open and watched the sea as it sped past on their left, even as the wind whipped at it. Convertibles might not be practical, but they sure were fun.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi had asked Kyouya as they all piled into the car, Hunny hopping up and down in excitement.

"Wherever we want to go," The Shadow King had replied, and given her a smirk before climbing in next to Tamaki.

------

_By My Side—3 Doors Down_

Tamaki was not a very angry person. He didn't become furious unless there was someone that he was worried about, or cared about a lot. Even when other people were yelling at him, he didn't respond in like; his mother had taught him that. Especially towards ladies, you always kept up your manners, even if that was not how you felt.

But this woman… no… she wasn't a woman. She wasn't anywhere near a woman.

She was a petty child who deserved no more than a harsh talking to, a screaming rant. Nothing more.

And as Éclair stood there with that smile on her face and those infuriating opera glasses being twirled between her forefinger and thumb, he found himself losing that hard won mask of composure that had been pounded into him by many a lesson.

He was able to yell and scream at her because she wasn't a lady, she wasn't anything close, she was Éclair the spoiled brat, and she didn't deserve his composure. And as he raged, he found himself letting out things that weren't directed towards her at all; things that he had always wanted to say, but not to her. Frustration from a lifetime ago… or so it seemed…

His voice was hoarse, his throat torn raw. And eventually the young man collapsed, heaving deep and heavy breaths on the floor and trying to glue together those pieces of his mask that had been ripped apart during his tirade.

"Well…" There was a noise beside him, and Tamaki looked up to see her crouching by him, bringing them to an equal eye level. "Now that you've gotten that out, are you ready to speak normally?"

He was reminded forcibly of his mother.

-----

_Straw Dog—Something Corporate_

"We're safe." Kaoru told her, peeking out from behind the curtain where the other members of the Host Club sped by, calling out unintelligible things that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. The thought of it made him chuckle at the same time, though.

Haruhi slid down the wall and put her head on her knees, trying to stifle her laughter. Kaoru grinned and sat down easily next to her.

The two of them weren't an item, and they probably never would be; they knew better than to risk their friendship like that. It was like an unspoken agreement between the two of them. But they had been spending more time together recently, and it was definitely changing them.

Kaoru was starting to voice his thoughts on their mini family and what was going to happen to them later when the pumpkin shattered. Haruhi was beginning to take more risks, put herself on the line every now and then.

They were each other's superheroes, and it was what they needed, and they knew that; another thing that didn't need to be said.

But the others didn't seemed to understand, and that was okay, that was fine. It simply led to situations like these, where the two of them would need to take refuge somewhere in the school, by themselves, so that they wouldn't be found.

-----

_Loves Me Not—T.A.T.U._

Renge put her hand to her lips and shut her eyes tight, trying not to think about what had just happened. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let anything like this happened; she had promised herself that she would keep this line clean cut and straight. No loopholes, nothing of that sort.

She liked Haruhi, and it was going to stay that way.

Tamaki stared at her with an expression of utmost surprise on his face, as though he couldn't quite believe that something like this had happened to him. The two of them stood in front of each other, one trying to figure out what happened, the other trying not to.

At once, a babble of mixed French and Japanese came out of both of their mouths, their minds too caught up in the previous minute or so to be able to wrap around a foreign language when their heads were so clearly stuck in their home one.

French. The language of love.

Oh, how ironic.

Tamaki grinned sheepishly, his princely manner dropped for once. "A kiss is nothing more than a kiss, right?"

At that, Renge couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Tamaki," she said, finally opening her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, a semblance of her outgoing self coming back. "You, of all people, should know better than that."

-----

**Author's Notes:**

So, these are basically first drafts. I did some spelling and grammar checking, and a little tweaking here and there when something made no sense whatsoever, but other than that this is what I original scribbled down while I was listening to these songs. :D It was a lot of fun, really. And I mostly like what I came out with, too.

Please review once you've finished! I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
